


McKirk Drabble

by AintNobodysBitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no specific plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintNobodysBitch/pseuds/AintNobodysBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t go where I can’t follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKirk Drabble

_Don't go where I can't follow._

It was a plea. Whispered into tanned skin, brushed against eager lips, begged into shaking shoulders. It was murmured in the dark, the room filled with the sound of harsh breathing and skin slapping skin. It was the one request Leonard McCoy knew Jim Kirk would never be able to comply with.

 _I won’t leave you_.

It was a promise. Kissed into each freckle, sworn into a gasping mouth, etched into sun-kissed skin. It was shouted in the dark, when Bones found that spot, when he bit down and spoke against his collarbone. It was the one promise Jim Kirk made Leonard McCoy that he had no intention of keeping.


End file.
